


Couples' Vacation

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Big surprise that last one, Couple, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Rough Sex, Tender Sex, Voyeurism, We need more Miranda and Kabrok, a little fluff and feel good vibes, and unmarried sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: The Percedal family takes some time to catch their breath and visit their friends in Emelka.  While they're there, they find that the Kabroks had the same idea!And nothing lewd happens at all.  None whatsoever.
Relationships: Evangelyne/Tristepin Percedal, Miranda/Kabrok
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Couples' Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> If I'd written this faster, we could have had Miranda and Eva in Wabbit outfits.

The family vacation was Tristepin’s idea, of course.

“C’mon Eva! The kids are bored, and we all just do the same things over and over again. Aren’t you tired of doing chores around here?”

Evangelyne glared up from the muddy footprints her dear family had left her. **“YES.”**

Everyone took one step back. “So, uh- so, why don’t _I_ take care of that, huh, and you get the kids ready?”

Eva was all set to put her foot down. She loved her Iop, and a vacation sounded nice, but she certainly wasn’t going to let her family spend a week in some dungeon- the death dungeon, or the darkest dungeon, or some horrible third thing Pinpin would drag them to-

“Let’s go to Alibert’s inn! We haven’t been in forever.”

“Really? You want to go there?” Eva nodded as she considered it. To see their friends again, have some companions for Flopin and Elely, to have someone else cook and clean for a change… “Yes. Yes, let’s go!”

“But there’s nothing to kill there!” Elely crossed her arms. “I wanna go somewhere fun!”

“Really? You don’t want to play with Yugo and his brothers?” Eva found her old traveling cloak and shook it out, breathing in the mustiness and the memories.

“Well...”

“I do, maman!” Elely scowled and punched her brother in the arm. Before they could go at it, Pinpin swooped in and scooped them up, a child in each arm.

“Hey, if you don’t behave, we won’t take you to all the cool places with us.”

“Like what?” She pulled on his mane.

“Uh… like the big tree! And Jason the baker, and- and the markets! That’s where we fought the Black Crow for Grufon, remember?”

“And they have swords and stuff, right?”

“Yeah! But we won’t get you anything if you can’t behave for Mom.”

“And how would we afford it, hmm?” The parents would slip their children a few extra Kamas for Kwismas gifts and the like, but her pension wasn’t infinite.

“Well- there’s a dungeon nearby. Remember the Forbidden Forest?”

“ _Pinpin!-”_

“Just a little one! We’ll go in, see how the kids’ training is going- and Yugo and Adamaï will be there too!” He winked at the kids. “C’mon, wanna make some money? Buy something sparkly for Mommy?”

“...” Eva plucked at her bow. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take them out in the field for practice, and earn a little extra money.”

And truth be told, she _did_ want something sparkly.

* * *

Eva was the first one to spot him. Cra eyes couldn’t be beat, and if Flopin wasn’t quarreling with his sister he would have seen a flash of blue as Yugo hopped off the roof and into a portal. He popped out next to them and threw himself into Eva’s arms.

“You came!” He gave her one last hug and stepped back. “We were wondering if you’d visit soon.” He glanced at their luggage and their weapons. “So, is this fun or business?”

“It’s both!” Pinpin lobbed his bag at Yugo. Anyone else might have had trouble with a Iop’s baggage, but Yugo snatched it out of the air and hurled it back.

“Yes, a little of both.” Evangelyne stepped in before they scattered the clothes to the winds. “We’ve decided to take a little field trip to see how Flopin and Elely’s training is going.”

“Cool! Need a hand?” He took Eva’s bag and slung it on top of his head.

“If you can spare it. The kids are getting big.”

“Almost as big as you now!” Pinpin caught Eva’s glare, looked to Yugo, looked to the kids, and back to Eva. “I-I mean-”

“Yeah, you guys are getting pretty big.” Yugo’s smile was crooked as he handed Pinpin’s bag to Flopin and Elely. “Hey! I’ll drop this off at the inn and let everybody know you’re here. Hold on-”

Ignoring Eva’s hissing and Pinpin’s muttered apologies, he popped out of reality and back again. “Lunch will be ready when we get there! Oh, and some old friends are here too!”

“Oh?” Eva and Pinpin looked at each other. “Ruel? Amalia?”

“No, Ruel passed by on his way to the mountains a week ago, and Amalia’s… she’s busy now, you know. Princess stuff. But we see lots of other people. Pandiego came through once with a shipment of milk, and Xav’s family drops by every now and then, and even Lady Glagla on her way to Bonta. But nowadays we mostly see-”

“ _Evangelyne_.” Miranda the Ecaflip stepped out of the inn and into the noon sun, taking her hand. “How good to see you again. And Sir Tristepin, how _wonderful._ Have you been well? We hear so _much_ from Yugo and Mayor Alibert.”

“Hello again! Do you come here often?” The merchant was just as Eva remembered her, curvy and sleek and impeccably dressed, and warm and inviting to all potential customers.

“Oh, we drop by every now and then. Kabrok here needs someone to brag about his glory days. Yugo and Mayor Alibert are _most_ accommodating _._ ”

“There’s nothing wrong with socializing, dear.” Kabrok stepped out to his wife’s side, all grim edges to her beaming curves, but he smiled as he shook their hands.

“Yes, yes.” Miranda waved him away. “Oh! And these must be your children.” The pair blinked suspiciously up at her, trying to place her within their parents’ stories. “Oh, they’re adorable. And almost our son’s age too- **AUBROK!”** She smiled at the Percidals. “I don’t believe you’ve ever met our son- **AUBROK!”**

“Yes, Maman?” Ears ringing, Eva saw a young Ecaflip come running from the back door, with his mother’s round features and his father’s sparkling personality. “I was helping the mayor’s kids in the kitchen.”

“Such a good boy!” She preened as Flopin and Elely knocked each other down. “So polite! Aubrok, these are other members of the Brotherhood, the ones who defeated your father and took the ShuShu map.”

Kabrok coughed into his sleeve. “It wasn’t as easy as that-”

“It was five on one.” Yugo grinned at the memories. “It was five on one, and even then it was really really close. I fought a bull Taur that wasn’t as tough as your dad.”

“Yeah, and I beat up his kids! Way easier than the Black Crow.” Pinpin flexed. “But that was just our first adventure, it doesn’t really count. I’m way tougher now.”

“Really.” Kabrok pulled his beard and grinned. “You don’t look much stronger. Still scrawny, and now you can’t even wear a proper shirt.”

“Don’t need one! I could take you all by myself-” He bit his tongue when he realized Eva and Miranda were glaring at him.

“I-I mean, if you wanna do a little light sparring later-”

“Y-yes, that sounds nice.” He cast puppy-dog eyes at his wife. “A little harmless exercise, no?”

“Surely you could do something your son could enjoy, husband?”

“Er- of course-”

“So… why don’t you come out with us?” Pinpin slung an arm around his shoulder. “We’re taking our kids out into the Forbidden Forest tomorrow for fighting-” Eva caught his eye- “For a nice peaceful walk that probably won’t have any low-level monster around for kids to practice on.”

“Yes… yes that sounds nice. Aubrok? Would you like to go hiking with the Percidals tomorrow?”

“NO.” Miranda stepped between them. “We’ve discussed this, husband. Aubrok may train with you, but he is _not_ to become another Kama-less wandering vagabond.” She smiled at the Brotherhood. “No offense.”

“None… taken?”

“Hey! Ruel wasn’t poor. Neither was Amalia.” Pinpin focused on the important details, as always.

“Yes, well… it takes all kinds, no? Some adventurers save the world, and some loot graves and harass customers.” Kabrok slunk into the background behind his son. “But how are the others? We see M. Stroud here sometimes, but it’s been _so_ long since we’ve seen the dear princess-”

“She’s busy.” Yugo coughed. “She’s older now, and has more responsibilities. Princess stuff, you know?”

Eva studied his face, almost as young as the first time she saw him, and had an idea why Amalia never visited anymore.

Poor Yugo. Poor Amalia.

Kabrok mumbled something into his son’s ear while the others were distracted. “Can’t I go with the other kids, Maman?” The Ecaflip stepped forward, looking suitably pitiable. “We play outside back home, and there’s bandits and pickpockets and stuff.”

“But it’s the _Forbidden_ Forest for a reason.” Miranda looked more worried than annoyed. “Aubrok-”

“Come, now.” Kabrok placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and the other on Miranda’s. “Aubrok’s older now, and I’ll be there the whole time.”

“That’s true-” She brightened, then smirked. “And the Brotherhood as well. With those three, our son will be fine. Very well, Aubrok-”

“Thanks, Maman!”

“C’mon, guys.” Yugo waved the Percidal kids over, Aubrok following. “Let’s go to the kitchen and let the grownups eat in peace.” As if he wasn’t almost as old as Eva and Pinpin and the rest of them. “Chibi and Grougal and Ad are there, and I’ll get you something to eat-”

“Yeah!” The four kids- _three_ kids, Eva reminded herself- bustled off, with Yugo promising to bring back a bottle of something nice for the adults. The two couples settled down into an awkward silence as he left.

“Such a good boy- such a hard worker.” Miranda laughed nervously. “He’ll make someone an excellent husband some day.”

“Someday...” Eva coughed.

“Er- how old…?”

“He’s not much younger than we are, really.”

“He’s from space,” Pinpin added, looking glum.

“I- I see…”

“He has divine blood in him, dear.” Kabrok patted her hand. “It’s not so unusual. I’ve fought a Iop named Goultard several times over the past forty years, and-”

“You fought Master Goultard?!” And the conversation turned to lighter matters.

* * *

“Poor Kabrok!” Pinpin tossed his scarf to the floor and flopped onto their bed. “Marriage is tough, huh?”

“I really wouldn’t know.” Eva turned away and unlaced her boots, muddy from their evening stroll around the village. But she snuck a look back as Pinpin kicked his pants across the room. He’d gained a little weight, but not so much, and as far as Cra eyes could see, the rear view was as fine as ever-

“Where’s Rubilax?” She suddenly realized she hadn’t heard a snide comment all night.

“Oh, I left him in the tent with the kids.” The Percidal kids begged their parents to let them sleep outside, to practice being adventurers. Now they were huddled in a tent under the giant tree with an Ecaflip and an Eliatrope and a dragon for company as Yugo and Adamaï tried to make sure they all got _some_ sleep.

“And you thought it was safe to give our daughter your sword.”

“Oh, sure. Rubi’s tough, they won’t hurt him.”

_“_ _I’m not worried about_ _Rubi_ _-”_ She took a deep breath and finished changing. “Never mind. Yugo’s there, they’ll be fine.”

“Yeah. Why, do you think it was dumb to give the kids Rubilax?”

Eva bit her tongue. “...Only a little bit. We shouldn’t take chances.” She blew out the candle and settled into the covers.

“What about the forest? Do you think that’s dumb too?” Eva turned, Pinpin staring up at the ceiling.

“No…” Was this the beginning of an argument? “Why?”

“It’s just- the kids are young, and the woods are dangerous. We almost got killed in there, remember?”

“I _do_. Do you remember that this was _your_ idea, Pinpin?”

“Yeah, I know! And I thought, they’re tough kids, and they train hard, and they should level up a bit before something bad happens and we’re not there to protect them, but now I’m wondering if this is a good idea, and what’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Pinpin.” She cuddled up to him.

“I mean, Master Goultard sent me out on my own, and I survived. They won’t be alone tomorrow.”

“No.” Eva nuzzled his cheek. “They’ll have the Ginger Knight to protect them.”

“Yeah… yeah! And you’ll be there too, and Yugo, and Kabrok-” He blushed in the moonlight. “Uh… sorry I challenged him at lunch.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I think he’d like a little light sparring.” Emphasis on _light._ “But only after we take the kids out for the day, okay?”

“Yeah! We come back, get the kids fed and washed up, and- c’mon Eva! What’s so funny?”

“Nothing!” She covered his pouting face with kisses until it brightened. “You’ve just grown into such a mature and responsible adult, that’s all.”

“Yeah, I guess...”

“You don’t like that?”

“I mean-” He turned back toward the ceiling. “It’s not really the Iop way, is it?”

“Probably not. But personally-” She cupped his chin and turned his eyes toward hers- “I _like_ mature Iops.”

“Oh? Oh yeah?” He snuggled up to her, pressing his own firm self against her soft curves, grinning and hungry. “What else do you like?”

He didn’t wait for a response. He kissed her softly, then again, growing hungry but waiting for her to make the next move. She liked that- a mature and responsible Pinpin was one that made love slow and sweet, rather than pinning her to the wall or throwing her over a table and fucking her until she couldn’t walk straight-

Well, that wasn’t _un-_ enjoyable- sometimes- but she appreciated a Iop with some restraint.

Though this probably wasn’t the best idea, she noted as his cock grew thick and hard, poking out of his straining underwear to press against her belly. Even a trained Pinpin was bigger than any man she’d slept with, and more energetic than any person she’d slept with, and they did have a lot of walking tomorrow…

But the Percidals were on vacation, after all. It was the perfect time to have a little fun.

“Mmm...” His fingers, scarred and rough, teased her entrance before slipping inside, spreading her and preparing her for his cock. “Yes, Pinpin, just like that...” She wriggled her butt as he teased her, praising and guiding him as he concentrated on getting her ready. She cooed in delight as he fingered her, and giggled as he bit his tongue in concentration.

It’d been a long and arduous process teaching Tristepin to make love properly, but it’d all been worth it. She kissed his forehead, granting him permission, and he took it.

She’d gained a little pudge after two pregnancies- just a trifle, really- but he lifted her leg effortlessly, thigh jiggling as he slid into her pussy, slick with arousal.

Some other parts of her jiggled as well, as he slowly filled her up. Her heavy breasts flattened against his chest as she threw an arm around his neck and pulled herself in for another kiss, deep and hungry. He groaned in appreciation, his cock lurching eagerly inside her, and she was already so _full-_ but still he waited like a good boy, until she petted his cheek, and smiled, and gave him permission.

Pinpin was so much more restrained now, but the inn’s bed shook and creaked with every thrust as they gently rocked backed and forth together, meeting each other at the crest, pulling back until only half his length remained inside of her, and scooting forward again with a clap of thighs as he hilted her again. He groaned, a bit too loudly, and she pushed his face into her breasts lest he wake the neighbors.

Pinpin took the hint, wrapping his lips around one divine breast and sucking hard. _Now_ he was getting a little feisty, and she pulled on his hair until he got the message to slow down and watch his teeth.

He mumbled apologetically around one tit, and rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top and giving her full control. Evangelyne wiggled her hips as gravity pulled her down on Pinpin’s girth, until he was balls deep inside of her and she couldn’t move without sparks of pleasure radiating from her core.

She rode him like a dragoturkey, thighs squeezing him, every now and then a heel nudging him to guide his pace. She was loath to admit it, but she rather liked this, having such… such control, over this beautiful barbarian. If he noticed her smirk he didn’t say anything, focused too much on the rise and fall of her hips, assisting her ascent with rough hands and holding back the urge to simply take her, like he did in their younger days.

Eva saw how hard he was trying and took pity on him, guiding his hands to her breasts. As Pinpin toyed and squeezed, she rewarded his patience, her hips rising faster, the clap of skin against skin filling the room-

“Pinpin!” She gasped under her breath, as she crested and squeezed around him, the air flooded with her tart scent. And he grinned beneath her, letting himself go as his oversized cock trembled and pulsed and flooded her with cum, spilling out of her pussy and onto the sheets.

He was sweating a bit, but that was all. And she, former bodyguard and Sadida hero, was panting, curled up next to him as she came down from her high, shivering and aching deliciously.

“Maybe- maybe a hike will do me some good.” She guided his hand to her tummy, and squeezed the folds. “Some exercise in the day, some more of _this_ at night- I’ll lose this extra baggage.”

“Yep.” He bobbed his head, crimson mane shaking. “Your boobs _have_ gotten bigger.”

“ _Pinpin!-”_

“And your butt, and your legs...” He buried his face in her heaving cleavage, breathing deep and kissing her sensitive flesh. “There’s so much more of you, Eva. It’s _wonderful._ But you’re beautiful no matter how big or small you are. _”_

“Oh, Pinpin.” She grinned in spite of herself, stroking his hair, as they cuddled together, the pulse of their heartbeats mingling once more. Her darling Iop, rather dim but with a heart of gold- and his cock wasn’t too bad, either.

“Good night, my Ginger Knight.” And they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

Tristepin did, anyway, his gentle snores tickling her as he nuzzled her breasts in his sleep.

Evangelyne wasn’t the princess’s bodyguard anymore, but she tried to keep up with her training. And now her ears pricked as she heard footsteps in the hall, as their neighbors the Kabroks returned to their rooms.

She hadn’t even heard them leave, and she was rather annoyed with herself. Although with Pinpin filling her up like that…

_“_ _There, my dear, you see? Aubrok is fine out there.”_

_“_ _I suppose… but I’m not so sure about the others. Really, what sort of parents let their children play with swords?”_

Eva winced at that, but she couldn’t really fault the merchant. But Elely and Flopin really were mature for their age-

_“_ _The Percedal children are mature for their age, my love. And Yugo and his brother are there to watch over them all. You do trust them, don’t you?”_

_“_ _Yes, of course, of course...”_ Eva could hear the smirk in her voice. _“Yes, the children will be safe, with such great heroes about. Yugo, and Evangelyne, and Sir Tristepin, of course._ _How nice for Aubrok, to have some_ positive _role models for a change.”_

A heavy sigh. _“Really, Miranda?_ _This again?”_

_“Yes, this again!_ _Did you_ _hear_ _what_ _they were talking about when we left? The day they fought the Black Crow for the map!”_

_“_ _And what’s wrong with that?”_

_“What’s wrong is that Aubrok should have a father he can be proud of, not some lout that brawls with adventurers and harasses our neighbors.”_ A pause, and she continued rather grudgingly: _“And stealing rare items, too. That's also wrong.”_

_“_ _Yes, of course.”_ Now Kabrok was smiling, Eva could hear it. _“But that never stops you from selling my trophies.”_

_“_ _Well, Aubrok needs to eat-”_ Eva raised herself out of bed, her breasts popping out of Tristepin’s suckling mouth as he drooled on the sheets, and listened as Miranda’s tone grew heavier. _“_ _Kabrok, I do wish… is it really so awful, living a peaceful life with us?”_

_“Miranda!-”_ Eva blushed, and stroked Pinpin’s cheek, but she couldn’t stop eavesdropping.

Thank goodness Amalia wasn’t here. She’d never hear the end of it.

_“_ _Miranda, I do love you. But- but there’s nothing wrong with a little exercise, eh?”_ His tone grew wistful. _“_ _After all, I’m getting older, and I have to stay in shape for my beautiful young wife-”_

_“Oh!”_ And their bed creaked, as they cuddled together.

Well, that was sweet, Eva thought as she looked down at her own man. She understood Miranda’s position all too well, remembering her quarrels with Tristepin. But Kabrok and Miranda had lasted this long, and Eva’s ears could hear the love in their voices.

Although- she couldn’t help smirking as she ran her fingers through Pinpin’s hair- although not every girl could be lucky enough to have a man like her Iop. She was truly grateful to Cra, for letting her find someone as sweet and brave and handsome as Tristepin-

_“But still, I envy Evangelyne.”_ The Ecaflip sighed theatrically. _“_ _To have a man like Sir Tristepin, who listens to her, and doesn’t pick silly fights without her permission, and-”_

_“And?”_ Kabrok’s voice raised a bit. _“And what, pray tell?”_

_“_ _Well, he’s a Iop, isn’t he?_ _I bet_ he _never leaves his woman unsatisfied.”_

_“_ _Wha- when have I ever-?!”_

_“Shhhh…_ _”_ A giggle reached Eva’s ears through the wall. _“_ _They’re right next door.”_

_“When have I ever_ _left you unsatisfied_ _?”_ His voice was softer, but still thick with outrage. And Eva’s sensitive ears picked up something else as well.

_“_ _Oh, please.”_ The bed next door creaked as some lay down. _“You’_ _d_ _rather go wrestle with boys than attend to your darling wife._ _Why, you wouldn’t even know what to do with me_ _anymore_ _-”_

Eva’s ears flicked as the bed banged against the wall. Pinpin stirred next to her but didn’t wake, and she turned back to the drama next door. They were… what were they doing?

_“There.”_ Kabrok’s voice, heavy with satisfaction, sounded again. _“_ _Now, to give you what you deserve, you naughty kitty.”_

Eva could hear Miranda whine, and then the slap- What were they doing?!

There was another one, and Miranda’s groan- should she wake Pinpin?

But before she could shake him awake, she heard Kabrok’s voice again, stern and lustful. “ _Now, start counting, or I’ll have to keep spanking you.”_

Oh. Ohhhh-

Well, she’d never imagined the older couple were into _that_ particular kink _._ Eva slid back under the covers to try and get some sleep for the big day tomorrow.

Funny… she’d never pictured Miranda as a bottom…

And she’d never thought of Kabrok as a sadist, but he _was_ an Osamodas, after all…

Eva stared up at the darkened ceiling and swore under her breath. This was the last thing she should be doing, but her hand slid under the covers to her pussy, still sticky with her lover’s cum. One finger ran circles around her button as she listened to the smack of flesh on flesh next door. Miranda had quite the… healthy body (not that Eva was really into other women, of course, but it was impossible to miss) and she could easily picture how her rear would ripple and quake with the blows.

The kitty whimpered and gasped out her count, as her henpecked husband took his revenge with a sadism Eva never would have credited to him. When she’d imagined him-

Evangelyne scowled and mashed three fingers into her pussy, to imitate her darling Pinpin’s size and drive such treacherous thoughts from her brain. Now, instead of the kitty and her master, Eva saw that scene at Amalia’s last birthday party. Armand had been showing his ass again, after a brief period of decency, and in revenge Tristepin had talked her into sneaking into his bedroom while he was away, where she choked down her cries as he railed her from behind, like the couple next door-

_“Naughty- if you’re going to be so loud, bite down on that pillow.”_

“Yes, Kabrok-”

Eva flushed at the sound of her own voice and yanked her hand away from her pussy, horny and miserable. She'd had a little crush on the older gentleman when she was younger. Something about Kabrok had appealed to her Cra sensibilities- his dignity in the face of defeat, his quiet strength, his grim handsomeness. He reminded her of some of her instructors at the Barracks, the ones she thought about when she dallied with her fellow students. And having to travel with the smelly old miser, the loud, aggressive idiot knight, and the young and sweet and slightly obnoxious child, it was thoughts of Kabrok that kept her company on those lonely early nights.

And then, of course, she got to know Tristepin, and to love him-

“Mrugh?” Pinpin raised his shaggy head as Eva frantically shook him awake. “Wha- what’s wrong? Fire? Bworks?-” Eva cut him off with a desperate kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth as she pulled at his underwear.

“Pinpin-” She pulled him in for another kiss. “Pinpin, I need you. _Now.”_

He blinked as he looked her over, eyeing her reddened cheeks and heaving breasts. “Oh. Okay.”

He was _too_ tender this time, kissing her slowly and softly fingering her sopping pussy, all while thoughts of the man next door buzzed through her brain.

_“_ _No, that hole is for_ good _kitties. Bad kitties get-”_ And then a squeal, as Kabrok stuffed his cock into his wife’s ass.

Eva tugged on his hair, frantic for something… more.

“Like what?” She saw the glint in his eye, and felt a wave of relief as she told him her desires.

Now she was pinned against the headboard by the brute, one hand holding her arms over her head, her legs spread wide as his thick cock slammed in and out of her pussy. She could barely breath, trembling as her body quaked under his assault, forced to bite down on his shoulder to stifle her cries-

Ahh, she _needed_ this.

Pinpin didn’t seem to notice her teeth in his flesh, arching his back as he fucked her, all tenderness gone. It was a bit like their early days, when he would thrust at her without technique, but now at least he knew what to do with a woman, as the bed creaked and knocked against the wall.

_“_ _Mmmm-”_ Young Pinpin had stamina, at the very least. Eva smiled around his shoulder, remembering their early training together. He’d always finish inside her too soon, but in thirty seconds or so he’d be hard and ready, and she would ride him and ride him until she got something out of it-

_“_ _H-harder! Harder, Kabrok!”_ She squealed, breathless, and begged him to take her again and again.

Oh, right. They were still there.

Evangelyne kissed her man, inhaling his scent and drowning herself in his presence. She reached down to his brutish cock, running her fingers over his length as he thundered in and out, and tugging on his tuft of pubic hair, so much like the mane on his head-

Did Kabrok have something similar? A little square beard, hanging from his balls?

Pinpin’s frantic pace slowed to a stop, and she blinked as he pouted at her.

“What’s so funny, Eva?”

“Oh! Um-”

_“_ _Nngh! Kabrok, Kabrok-”_

_“Shh- and don’t tear up the bedding again-”_

Eva and Pinpin looked at each other as the couple next door continued their romp, and now they were both laughing.

“Well, well.” He toyed with her breast, an unbearably smug grin on his face. “Spying on our neighbors, eh? That’s no way for a mom to act-”

“Will you punish me, then?” She nipped his ear, biting down hard enough for even a Iop to feel it. “Sir?”

She was thrown down to the mattress, her ankles up around her shoulders as Tristepin pinned her down. She thought he was rough before, but now the bed was practically shaking apart. There was a pause next door as they heard the racket- and then they re-doubled their pace, the two beds knocking against the wall in unison.

She imagined Kabrok again, but Miranda was there too, whining in submission as he reamed her asshole, as hard and savage as the younger Pinpin took Eva. If- if that wall wasn’t there, Eva could reach over and share a kiss with Miranda, and give the men a show…

Tristepin slipped his thumb into her mouth just before she screamed, and she bit down, eyes shining with gratitude as her body shuddered in ectasy. And next door they heard Miranda’s yowl as she screeched into a pillow, and Pinpin rolled his hips one more time as he flooded her womb for the second time this night-

They lay there, in a puddle of sweat and cum, and Evangelyne was so, _so_ glad they’d taken this vacation.

* * *

It was morning, and if anyone noticed their tired eyes, or beaming grins, or the way Eva walked funny, they didn’t say anything.

The little horde in front of the inn was a good distraction, as the children yelled and boasted and quarreled, and the Eliatropes and dragons darted about. Evangelyne checked her bow as Alibert stepped over to her, a knapsack of food in each hand.

“We won’t be gone long. It’s just a little ways.”

“Oh I’m sure. But just in case one of them starts eating the others...” She noticed Grougal and Chibi fighting over a raw steak.

“Ah. Good point...” Elely grabbed at the meat, turning it into a three-way tug-of-war, Rubilax cheering her on.

And at this point Miranda appeared, stepping out into the sun. If she noticed the more feral children she didn’t say anything, sashaying over to her husband and son. Her hair was undone, and her dress was a bit wrinkled, but she was smiling just like Eva was.

“Now remember, Aubrok. Don’t wander, and listen to your father.”

“Yes, maman. I will.”

“Very good.” She took Kabrok’s hand in hers, beaming. “He’s done this before, after all.”

“Just a little hike, my dear. We might not see anything at all.” He kissed her hand. “Will you be joining us?”

“Oh, no! I’ve nothing proper to wear out there. I’ll stay here with Mayor Alibert and enjoy the sun.”

“And we’ll be back soon enough.” He patted his son’s head. “Maybe we’ll find something for the shop, hey?”

“Oh, that would be lovely! Oh, Evangelyne, a moment, if you would.”

Eva stepped over. She wasn’t unhappy to see the merchant, after listening to them last night-

“I’m so glad I caught you. Please, tell me- will you be visiting our shop while you’re in town?”

“Oh!” Eva blinked. “Thank you, but unfortunately we’re a bit short of coin right now-”

“Oh, that’s fine.” Miranda patted her hand. “To be honest, Kabrok and I would just like to spend some time with you. Catch up on old times- get to know each other better, perhaps?”

She smiled, and Evangelyne suddenly felt very uncomfortable at the predatory grin. But-

“I think you two would enjoy it as much as last night.”

And there it was. Eva excused herself, babbling a dozen non-committal responses, and escaped to her family.

“So- what was that about?”

“Nothing, nothing.” She thought back to last night. “Pinpin?...”

“Yeah?”

“...How would you like to go visit Miranda and Kabrok later?”

**Author's Note:**

> There's lots of wonderful pictures of Miranda, but not enough written smut of her. Hopefully, I can help fix that.


End file.
